


See Me

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: What happens during and between the scenes at the end of 1x06 in the store and the beginning of 1x07 when Ander gives Nadia the note.





	See Me

All Ander could think about was him. No matter how hard he tried, Omar wouldn’t leave his mind. He was frustrated, not only with himself but with the world they were living in. So what if he was a boy who liked to kiss other boys? So what if the boy he most wanted to kiss was Muslim and a former drug dealer? Why should it matter? 

When he went to the shop that day, he was particularly rattled. He was mad at Marina and the only person he wanted to see was Omar, who wouldn’t respond to any of his texts. He wanted to make sure he was okay, but he also wanted to hold him. He had yelled at him at the tennis courts and he wanted Omar to know just how much he meant to him.   
He just needed to see him, and maybe if his parents weren’t there, they could talk. When he arrived he discovered he had no such luck. Immediately, he could hear Omar’s father’s humming from across the store. He glanced at Omar. Fuck. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

“Hello,” he said, only slightly annoyed. Omar is right there. You can see him. He tried to convince himself that that would be enough until he could see him again, but to no avail. He needed more. He knew that and he knew Omar knew it too. He glanced at Omar. “Let’s go,” he whispered.  
“No,” Omar whispered back quickly.  
This furthered Ander’s annoyance. He just wanted the world to stop. He just wanted to be with Omar. And he wanted the humming to fucking stop. He grabbed the first item he saw, so he didn’t look suspicious and walked to the counter.   
“One fifty, please.” Omar said it as if he were a normal guy walking in here to buy his normal groceries. As if they hadn’t made out underneath the bridge, at the bar, or at all the parties. Omar was just a good a liar as he was. He had to be. Ander gave him the first bill he could get his hand on from his pocket. He couldn’t even look at Omar. If he did, he wouldn’t be able to control himself and screw up Omar’s life even more. “I need change,” Omar said to his father who was still humming. Ander watched as he finally left them alone.  
“Why don’t you answer my texts?” Ander mumbled quickly.   
“I no longer have a cell,” Omar replied.   
“And when can we meet?”   
“I’ll be behind this counter for two years.   
“Omar,” Ander replied as he grabbed Omar’s arm. He was so desperate and frustrated. What was he supposed to do?  
“What are you doing?” Omar said as he pulled his arm away just as his father walked back in the store. He handed Omar the change and went back to working and humming. “Thanks,” Omar replied as he went back to the cash register. As Omar finally came around to give Ander his change, Ander couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to touch him. Who knows when he would be able to again? 

Ander grabbed his hand and leaned over the counter. He was so close to him, he could kiss him, which was the only thing he wanted to do. “Omar, please,” he whispered, even more desperate than before. He didn’t even know what he was begging for, but it didn’t matter. He could see Omar’s answer in his eyes. “Please,” he tried one final time.  
“I can’t.” In that moment, Ander realized how crazy all of this was. Why did it have to be this way? He just wanted to get out of there so he could think. He couldn’t grab the change fast enough as he tried to walk out the door. “Have a good day,” Omar said to him.

“Bye,” Ander said. He just wanted to cry. Why had he gotten himself into this mess? When they met the first time, Omar made it clear that this would not work. Ander could have left it at that. He should have left it at that. That would be the most logical thing to do. That’s what Guzmán would have told him to do. That’s what anyone in their right mind would have told him to do.  
When Ander finally got home, he just screamed. He did this whenever he was upset with his dad, tennis, school, even his friends made him do this sometimes. After a moment, he calmed down. He hadn’t realized he was crying until he saw himself in the mirror. He looked pathetic. He couldn’t sit in this feeling. He had to do something. Time to be logical, Ander. You can’t text him. What can you do? How would Guzmán or Polo solve this problem? They would say fight for it. 

Next, he thought Write him a letter. But how can you possibly get it to him? You can’t just show up at the shop and give him a letter; that’s ridiculous. You could mail it? But then his parents might get it first and everything would be ruined… Nadia! You could give it to Nadia at school and ask her to give it to him…but…does she know it’s me? Omar said she knew he was gay…does she know it’s me that he’s been meeting with?  
Showing Nadia who he was was a risk he was willing to take. Anything to get in contact with Omar again. He had a plan. Now, he just needed to think of the words to say. He thought it would be difficult, but when he sat down to write it, the words came out.

Dear Omar,  
People may not actually die from a broken heart, but it feels as though I might if I don’t see you again. If you’re actually behind that counter for two more years, I’ll wait for you.  
Yours, Ander

The next morning, he found Nadia in the halls. He was nervous to know what she would think when he finally revealed himself, but he had to do it for Omar.

“Nadia,” he mumbled when he saw her. She turned around, most likely unsure why he was even talking to her. “Can you do me a favor?” Fuck. He was so nervous. This is a terrible idea. Guzmán would definitely not do this.   
“Yes,” she said. Poor girl doesn’t even know what she’s getting herself into.   
“Give this to your brother?” he tried to rush out the words. He felt like he was in the store again and wanted to get away as quickly as possible.  
“My brother?” So she didn’t know. She didn’t know it was you, and now you’ve told her.   
“Yes, your father took his phone away,” he finally said, gaining a little bit of confidence. He needed to do this for Omar. “I don’t want to go near the store or they could see me talking to him.”  
She looked at him, stunned. Ander knew this was a lot to throw at her. He was her brother’s secret. He was his own secret. The jock couldn’t be gay could he? The trophy winning tennis player couldn’t possibly be her brother’s secret boyfriend…or whatever he was.   
Ander wasn’t so scared anymore. Now she knew. And now, Ander needed to come up with his next plan of action. 

When he got home, he wondered if Nadia had given Omar the note. He wondered what Omar would think of the note when he read it. He didn’t have to think too hard about it when because an unexpected text came to his phone.

Nadia: It’s me. I read your note.  
Nadia gave him the note and let him use her phone? Why hadn’t he thought of this?  
Ander: what did you think?  
Nadia: I don’t want you to wait for two years. I don’t want to wait for two years. I need to see you.  
“Ander?” his mom knocked on his door as she came into his room.  
“Yes, Mama?” he said putting his phone down.  
“Meetings are starting up again, and Dad and I are going to be gone until 10, so I need you to watch the house while I’m gone.”  
“Of course, Mama,” Ander replied, suddenly realizing what this all meant for him and Omar. She smiled and kissed his head before getting up.   
“Oh, and will you water the plants tomorrow?” she asked as she stood in the doorway.  
“Sure, Mama,” he nodded.  
“Thank you, my love,” she closed the door behind her.  
He grabbed his phone immediately.  
Ander: My parents will be gone tomorrow morning. Please come see me.


End file.
